


Two Simple Words

by Couldntpickone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Men Crying, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couldntpickone/pseuds/Couldntpickone
Summary: After receiving a letter from his past lover, Albus decides to take a leap of faith and meet with Gellert Grindelwald.





	Two Simple Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic so constructive criticism would be appreciated. Hope you enjoy, please and thank you.

Cold air whipped Albus Dumbledores traveling coat open, forcing snow into his clothes and against his skin. Albus shivered and closed his coat tighter around his body, crossing his arms across his chest. He tucked his neck into his collar, took a deep breath and huffed out a cloud. He couldn’t feel his nose and his cheeks were stinging from the wind. Albus hated the cold.

He wanted to think that he didn’t know why he came here tonight. The guilt and doubt he felt was crushing, making his chest hurt and his legs weak. But if he was being honest he knew exactly why. The only man he had ever loved, the only one that ever had his heart, asked him to meet for the first time in almost 30 years. When he opened the simple envelope with no return address or name on it he wasn’t expecting to see an invitation from Gellert Grindelwald. But he would be lying if he said he hadn’t dreamt of this moment, hadn’t wanted it to happen. He knew he was betraying the ministry but who cared, Albus was a powerful wizard and they would never risk losing his power and wisdom by locking him up.

The city was beautiful from his vantage point on the old theater building. Snow covered rooftops contrasted with the dark walls of buildings. Some windows were still lit, giving the city a very cozy holiday vibe, even though Albus was not feeling it. It was very late into the night, almost midnight, and the sky was completely black except for the dim light radiating from the city below him. The moon was out, casting pale light on the scene. The people living in the city were not aware of what was happening above them, nor were they ever going to become aware, Albus thought. How nice it must be to live in such ignorance.

Albus was shaken out of his musing by a pop behind him and then, “Albus?”.

Albus tried to swallow but his throat had turned as dry as a desert. He slowly turned around to face the owner of the voice.

And there he was. Gellert Grindelwald. After all these years. Albus had seen pictures, but they were nothing compared to seeing him in person. His hair was shorter than he remembered, and he had grown facial hair. He was more toned now, filled out his frame and his face had aged, but in a good way, Albus thinks. Most importantly his face didn’t hold as much smug defiance, anger or resolve in real life as it did in the newspaper pictures. He had always had a softness to him when he’d looked at Albus and he wasn’t trying to hide it now. His eyes looked at Albus with awe, but they also had hesitation in them.

“Gellert.” Said Albus after clearing his throat. They looked at each other a moment, neither moving a muscle.

“How have you been?” Asked Gellert in a light tone, his mouth quirking. He stepped closer to Albus, walking across the top of the roof.

“Been better. Teaching at Hogwarts, doing good things with my life.”

“Ah yes, teaching. So many young minds at your disposal and you choose to teach them to defend themselves against the very thing you used to try to master.” Gellerts eyes shone with the reflections of the night lights. Snowflakes had begun settling on his coat and hair making him look angelic even though he was far from it.

“Don’t even start with that. What you’ve been doing to all those innocent people and the wizarding world is beyond words.” So we’re just going to go ahead ahead and skip small talk, Albus thinks.

“You didn’t seem to think that when we were coming up with the plans together.“ Gellert lifted his chin, looking down at Albus, amused.

“I didn’t think it would take this turn.”

“Some sacrifices need to be made for he greater good. This is a thought we once shared, did we not? Don’t act like you didn’t know, you knew all along where this was going to go.”

“You plan-“ Albus didn’t get to finish.

“Our plan. It was our plan, our plan that you backed out of. Before you left me by myself to realize our dream,” Gellert retaliated, stepping closer and jabbing at Albus with his forefinger, clearly getting irritated.

“No you left me. You left to pursue your plan. You haven’t apologized, you haven’t explained anything. You left me there alone with a dead sister and a pissed off brother. You left me without anyone to lean on in a time of my life when I was at my most vulnerable. You didn’t send a letter or even let me know you were alive. Do you know how that felt? To have the person you love most in the world leave you.” He paused to take a shaky breath and to run his hand through his hair before saying, “So why now? Why now Gellert, tell me because I don’t understand”, Albus said in a calmer voice, feeling his chest tighten like he might cry. He’s never voiced this to anyone before. All the hurt and anger he’d felt when he was a young man was resurfacing. He’d felt so abandoned and alone after Gellert left. He was the only one that understood him back then and it hurt more than words could describe when Gellert had left. They never got closure and Albus has had many sleepless nights wondering what they could have been if things were different.

Albus was breathing hard, tears stinging his eyes. Gellert wasn’t moving, wasn’t saying anything, he was just looking at Albus. He was hesitant. Gellert was never hesitant.

“Fucking say something!” Albus shouted.

Gellert just stood there.The wind blew his always perfect hair out of place a little and a strand had fallen on his forehead, making him look more human and not some perfect untouchable being. His lips were red with the cold, shining from where he’d licked them. His mismatched eyes were glimmering as he took a breath and said, “I asked you to come here because i wanted to see you this one last time.”

Albus was puzzled, freezing air caught in his throat. He wanted to stay mad, wanted to be upset with Gellert but he was looking at Albus with such intent and resolve. Albus took the bait, “what do you mean, one last time?”

“Before I go through with my plan. Before there’s no turning back. Before I get captured or killed. I wanted to see you.” And then in a quieter voice he added, “One last time.”

Albus didn’t want to believe him. He wanted to call his bullshit and run away because if what Gellert was saying was true then they’ve been feeling the same way about each other this whole time. It means that they’ve wasted all these year. It means that if only Gellert had backed down when Albus told him to they would’ve been together. It means Albus could have had the one thing he wanted in life this entire time. It means his most desperate desire could have been his but wasn’t. He wanted to leave, to hide, to not have to face these feelings and thoughts. But then he looked into Gellerts face and he was frozen in place. Gellerts eyes were soft, full of question and longing. Those weren’t the eyes of a cold blooded killer, they were the eyes of the boy he met in the summer of 1899. Those were the eyes that giggled at his bad jokes and smiled at him when he finally mastered a spell they’ve both been practicing. Those were the eyes that looked at him sleepily after a long night of studying and they were also the eyes that worshipped him the first time they made love, and all the times that followed. He wanted to drown in them. To drown in Gellert. Now those eyes were asking for permission. Gellert, a man that took what he wanted when he wanted it, was asking Albus for permission. Albus swallowed, licked his lips and gave in. How could he not? He’s been thinking, no, longing for this moment for many years. He gave Gellert a small nod.

In what felt like half a second Gellert closed the distance between them and, cradling Albus’ face, kissed him. Their lips collided, finally, electrically. With a soft huff against the other mans lips Gellert sucked Albus’ lower lip into his mouth. The older man made a low sound in his throat and grabbed Gellert by the lapels, pulling his body flush against his own, feeling his warmth as snow floated around them. It felt better than he could have ever imagined. Butterflies fluttered in his belly and he felt warm all over. Gellert tasted the same after all these years. Like when they were just boys exploring each other in the barn. Like sunshine and straw. Like rainy days and parchment paper. It had been different then- explorative and new. The atmosphere was light and they had giggled then, both sheepish about their lack of experience. Tonight was nothing like that. The slide of lip on lip was passionate and sensual, filled with regret as they tried to make up for lost time.

Gellerts warm hands traveled from Albus‘ face down his sides settling on his hips, pulling him closer, arching into him. Albus pushed his guilt and doubt aside and ran his hands up Gellerts neck. He placed them gently on the other mans face, rubbing his thumbs against his cheekbones, less prominent now than when he was a boy, but still sharp and angular. Gellert stilled the kiss and then pulled back, peering into Albus’ eyes. His mouth was open and he was breathing hard.

“OK?,” he muttered softly against the other mans lips,voice low and husky, wrapping his arms further around the smaller man.

OK,” rasped back Albus, his voice failing him. He cleared his throat.

“Hang on.” Said Gellert and they apparated. The room they landed in was dimly lit and cozy. It was very clearly a hotel room.

Before Albus could take the room in further Gellerts mouth was on his again, hot and demanding. Their tongues mingled as Gellert pushed Albus against the wall. The smaller man gasped at the sudden contact with his back and Gellert moved his mouth down to Albus’ neck. Merlin, his mouth. It licked and sucked his skin gently as Gellert slid both of their overcoats and suit jackets off their shoulders, and to the floor. Gellert licked at the area where Albus’ collar made contact with his neck, as his fingers worked his tie. The red silk slid out from its place and was also discarded. Albus felt hot, body vibrating with need. Albus grabbed Gellert by the back of the neck and pulled his mouth back to his own.

This kiss was different than all the other kisses they’ve shared. It was so genuine it was heartbreaking. This kiss was pleading, like a prayer. It was a reluctance to let go of the past, of each other. Albus’ hands shook where they were on Gellerts neck. A thumb wiped a tear from his cheek and then gently guided him backwards towards the bed until his knees hit a barrier and he fell. The younger man caught him flush against himself and lowered them down.

Gellert crawled on top of him and then stopped, taking in everything that was in front of him. Albus was stunning. He was wearing just his button down which was undone halfway already and his pants. He was toned, even at this age. His shoulders wide, arms and belly firm, and clearly visible through the thin shirt. His mouth was slightly open, hair a mess, eyes pleading, wanting, waiting. Waiting for him. Merlin, was he beautiful. Gellert has missed him more than he knew. He felt so vulnerable then, more vulnerable than he has in a very long time. Albus was his one weakness, the one thing that could make him feel anything. The one thing in the world he could never truly give up or get over. And that was scary to Gellert. He could pause this moment forever, he could just stay here and never move. But he had to. He leaned down to place a kiss onto the other mans lips. Albus reached around Gellerts back and, bunching up his shirt, tugged, making it clear he wanted it off. Gellert sat back onto his heels and pulled the silky fabric off, quickly discarding it and returning to the task at hand.

He trailed kisses down Albus’ jaw, his neck, his collarbones. Merlin, did he taste good, like himself, like he remembered from all those years ago. It has been so long since Albus has done this. More years than he is willing to admit. And for reasons that were not very admirable. Those reasons being that he hasn’t been able to move on from Gellert, no matter how much he tried.

Albus has been with other men intimately since he was a teenager, obviously, but those encounters have never turned into anything more. Making a connection was difficult and he’s never felt the same spark he’s felt with Gellert. There have been many nights where he was with someone else and he’d had to think of his past and only lover to get off. He’s wanted to be with Gellert like this for over 20 years, even though he’s told himself he shouldn’t have these feelings anymore. There is a hole in his heart only Gellert can fill, and as much as Albus hates that part of himself, the part that wants a killer, he’s given in to it. Gellert is the only one he’s ever wanted and the only one that he needs. And the only one that he can’t have. Not in the way he truly wanted him.

And now he was here and Gellert was on top of him, taking off his pants and shirt with gentle but firm hands, his breath hot on his sensitive skin. The older man lifted his ass off the bed to assist his partner. Albus’ cock sprung free from his underwear and Gellert took it into his hand without hesitation. Albus let his head fall back on the pillow with a huff, closing his eyes. Gellert worked him gently as he leaned forward once again to capture Albus’ lips in his. They stayed like this for a minute, Gellert kissing him languidly as he stroked Albus and got rid of what was left of his own clothes. Albus felt as if he was dreaming. His head was swimming from the kisses and his heart was racing. Butterflies fluttered in his belly.

“Alright, sweetheart?” Huffed Gellert, looking deep into Albus’ eyes. He had so much longing and desire in them that Albus almost couldn’t take it. He gave Gellert a nod, not trusting his voice. Gellert was so much more sure than he last remembers him. No more fumbling around with shaky hands. He knew how to please and he wasn’t hesitant to do it. Albus’ cock twitched at that thought.

Gellert gave him a small smile and then lined their cocks up with his hand. He lowered himself onto his elbows, tucked his face into Albus’ neck and began to rock into Albus’ cock.

“Shit.”, muttered Albus as he clung to Gellerts arm and back. They rocked together. Their cocks slipped and slid against each other, the friction delicious, both cocks already dripping pre-cum. The room was silent except for the sounds of their ragged breaths and an occasional moan. Their chests were pressed close together, sliding against one another. Gellerts breath was so hot against Albus’ neck as he left love bites on the sensitive skin there. He should have cared that those would be visible for days to come but he couldn’t bring himself to. It didn’t take long for them to worked up.

“Albus...” whispered Gellert against his skin, begging. Gellert was so beautiful like this. His mouth hot and wet, skin soft, muscles steady and strong. Albus clung to Gellert as if he was a lifeline. And he was.

“Fuck, yes...I need you, please.” Was the reply. Gellert, to Albus’ absolute dismay, stopped rocking and sat up a little. He must have used a wandless spell because his fingers became slick.

“Lift your legs for me.” Said Gellert and Albus complied. Blood was rushing to his head and anticipation mixed with anxiety. He was completely vulnerable, completely open to Gellert. He wouldn’t want to be doing this with anyone else though.

Gellert placed his fingers on Albus’ hole, gently massaging the muscles there.

“Breathe sweetheart”, Gellert told Albus as he placed soft kisses to the insides of Albus’ thighs. Albus didn’t realize he was holding his breath. When he exhaled it Gellert pushed one finger into him. Gellert continued to give Albus’ thighs attention as he let him relax around his finger. With his free hand Gellert took Albus’ cock and rubbed him gently. Albus’ chest was tight with anticipation, mouth dry. His heart was racing with excitement. He wanted Gellert more than anything else in the world. Looking up at Gellert right now, he looked so handsome. His perfectly groomed hair had slipped further out of his hairdo and was now framing his forehead. His mouth was slightly open, silhouette strong and framed beautifully in the dim lighting. He looked like he belonged there, between Albus’ thighs, and he did.

Gellert worked him slowly until Albus was a writhing mess beneath him. Gellert leaned down to kiss his lovers jaw and neck, drinking in the soft gasps he received as he worked Albus’ prostate. He withdrew to his rim, circling it and stretching before going back in. It was incredible, Albus thought, after all this time to be here with him. Albus was so open like this, clinging to Gellerts arms and shoulders, whimpering and writhing on the bed. But he trusted Gellert. He trusted him to take care of him tonight. Gellert wouldn’t hurt him. Not on purpose, and not like this, never like this.

“Gellert, please,” shuddered Albus, “Gellert, I need-“ his voice was a whisper, a broken shaking whisper. He tugged at Gellerts arm and pulled out the fingers. His fingers were amazing but he wanted more, needed more. He wanted to feel as close as he could to Gellert. Wanted to feel his length inside him.

Gellert knew an invitation when he heard one. He gave Albus’ thigh one more kiss before shifting forward and lining himself up with Albus’ entrance. It had been so long, so damn long. Almost 30 years since they’ve been together like this. Albus thought of the nights he’s been alone, his fingers or a toy between his legs. It had felt good but as soon as he came down from the high and realized it wasn’t Gellert he’d spiraled. Teaching helped get his mind off things but that only takes up so much time, and he was alone most night. He tried to have sex with other men but they were never right, never good enough, never filled him the way Gellert could. The years he’d spent without those mismatched eyes and that quirky smile. He’d missed the other wizards warmth. The realization that he was really here, really about to do this was almost too much for Albus.

Gellert pushed into Albus’ tight heat, snapping him out of his daze. Once his head was inside he stopped and took a few breaths, looking at Albus, admiring him as well as making sure he was ok. Once he felt Albus’ thighs relax against his hips he pushed all the way in until he was fully seated.

Albus threw his head back on the pillow and clenched the sheets, “oh.... Merlin....”, he muttered, chest heaving, back arching. Gellert was almost too much, but it felt like scratching an itch that hasn’t been scratched in years. It was like an addict finally getting another hit. But it also felt like coming home. Albus felt his thighs relax under Gellerts hand, they were shaking a little. He took a few trembling breaths, steadying himself.

“Move, please, move.” He rasped. Gellert places his forearms around Albus’ head and gave him a deep kiss. The younger wizard exhaled a moan into Albus’ mouth as he thrust once, twice, moving one hand back to grip Albus by the thigh. They were chest to chest, breaths mingling, Albus’ cock trapped in between them, the friction delicious, leaking pre-cum. Soft gasps escaped both their lips as Gellert picked up the pace.

“Ah-Ahhhhh...Gellert” it was music to his ears. Gellert loved this so much, he threw himself completely into this, giving Albus everything he needed, everything he wanted. The thought that they may never be like this again made him frantic, kissing and sucking more love bites into his partners neck and chest, the old ones already red and bruised.

Suddenly Gellert sat up and pulled Albus up with him, grabbing the smaller man by the hips and fucking him down onto his cock. Albus whimpered and moaned as Gellert pushed and rubbed against his prostate. Their torsos slid against each other, sweat lessening the friction. There was pre-cum on both their bellies from Albus but they didn’t care. They moved together in perfect rhythm, making soft sounds as they both chased friction and release. Albus locked his arms around Gellerts neck and put their foreheads together. Albus looked amazing like this. Hair disheveled, eyes hooded and full of desire. His mouth was open, soft gasps escaping with each thrust. Gellert wanted to kiss it, so he did.

It was all tongue and teeth and it was messy but it was beautiful. Gellert fucked into Albus hard and slow, keeping his mouth on his own, feeling the gasps of breath and whimpers and need. The air around them was hot and electric.

Gellert leaned them forward, Albus falling on his back again with him on top, and completely gave up control. He fucked into Albus with abandon and desperation. He was so overcome with emotion and even though he couldn’t make anything between them right, ever, he wanted to try. He wanted to tell Albus what he wanted to tell him for a long time. It had been eating away at him since he left. And now wasn’t the perfect time, or a good time, or possibly even an acceptable time, but he had to say it, he had to put out the fire that has been eating away at him for all these years.

So he looked Albus in the face, not his Albus, he didn’t belong to him anymore, not for many decades, but the Albus that he always knew and always loved and muttered two words that have been like shrapnel in his heart, tearing him apart from the inside every day. Words he knew Albus needed to hear.

“I’m.... I’m sorry.” He rolled his hips, deeper faster, frantically. He couldn’t look Albus in the face, and the heat in his groin was telling him he was close, the gasps of his partner fueling and feeding his arousal.

Only Gellert could make him feel like this. So undone and wrung our in the best way possible. His skin was hot, muscles tight, cock aching for release and Merlin was he close. His heart was hurting, for himself and for Gellert and for what they had together. For what they have right here in this moment, and for what they will never have again. He carded his fingers through Gellerts hair and kissed him with so much conviction and pain and regret and angst. It was all teeth and tongue and moans and huffing breaths. He kissed the boy he met in 1899 and the man he was in bed with tonight goodbye as he plummeted over the edge.

Pleasure courses through his body as he came, making him clench his hands and drive his heels into the blonds back, hips jerking as he spilled between them. It felt like a rubber band finally snapped after being held taught for years, a tectonic plate finally shifting into place. He felt tears well up in his eyes so he hid his head in Gellerts neck. He cried out as the last wave hit him. Gellerts own orgasm soon followed, spilling inside Albus, hips stuttering, body going stiff. His lover moaned loudly into Albus’ hair and clenched his hands where they were on Albus’ thigh and hair.

Albus was jelly. His arms and legs were heavy when he finally unclenched his limbs from around Gellert, reluctant to let him go. To let their past go, as well as their future. The man on top pushed himself up and off Albus and they lay together, intertwined, staring at the ceiling. The room was still, the only movement was their heaving chests. The wind outside the window blew hard and it’s whistling was the only sound in the room. If it had been completely quiet, if there was no other noise, Albus thought to himself, they would probably be able to hear their hearts shattering.

“I’m sorry too.” And he was sorry, for the kids who’s hearts were broken. Who never got a happy ending and who only knew happiness for a few months. He was also sorry for the men who’s story would not have a happy ending no matter how much they wanted it. And for who the greater good may not be what the wanted it to be.


End file.
